


Leave The Marriage Proposals Until The End

by handsaroundmywaist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But so is Stiles, F/M, M/M, Stiles is Scott's best man, derek's a dork, pretty much a big mess of cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsaroundmywaist/pseuds/handsaroundmywaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s stick to Derek, before I get really embarrassing and whip out ‘stubble sex god’ or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave The Marriage Proposals Until The End

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this tumblr prompt: mwrphys.tumblr.com/post/120868747658/domestic-aus

Stiles was bored.   
And a terrible friend.  
Yes, he knew he was supposed to be supportive, this being the “best day of Scott’s life” and all that jazz, but it’d been a long day, and Stiles was tired. Tired of being the designated single friend, tired of watching all of his friends slowly fall in love, tired of waiting for his turn. Even now, watching Scott and Allison sway gently together, the fierce look of love in her eyes, the way he watched her, that dopey smile on his face, as if she was the only person in the room. As Stiles looked on, she smiled shyly, radiant in her white dress, and cupped his cheek. The fondness, the sheer familiarity of the action made Stiles look away, unwilling to intrude on this shared moment.   
Soon they were all sat down, and he smiled at Scott from his seat, who grinned back. He coughed nervously, then stood up, hesitantly tapping his glass. A hush fell across the room, everyone turning to look at him expectantly. He took a deep breath, then started.  
“Hi. So, as many of you may, or may not know, I’m Stiles, Scott’s best friend. Now, when. Scotty here told me he was going to propose to Allison, our resident blushing bride tonight,” He winked at her,” my first thought was: well finally!” He got a couple of laughs. “You see, ladies and gentleman, I’ve known Scott since we were five, when we met in a sandbox, after I kicked over his sandcastle to assert my dominance over the playground. Needless to say he then sat on my sandcastle, after which we decided were going to be best friends forever. So we’ve been through a lot together, the highs, and the lows. When I was eleven my mother passed away, and for a month Scott did two sets of homework every night so I wouldn’t get in trouble, and when things got really bad he would skip school and walk a mile to my house so I wouldn’t be alone.” He felt someone squeeze his hand, and he smiled down at Lydia, who smiled back, a couple of tears tracking down her face. He quickly wiped away his own, and started up again.  
“May I also add that the lows also include an extremely weird Spice Girls phase that no-one else know about…” He shrugged sheepishly at Scott who fake glared at him through his own tears, as the crowd laughed good naturedly at him. “Oops? Anyway, as I was saying, me and Scott, we’ve been through a lot. And if I know one thing, I know that he has never, and will never love someone as much as he loves Allison. I’ve been lucky enough to witness their relationship, right from the very start, and even though I’ve definitely moaned about it, on many an occasion, I can honestly say that no two people have ever been this perfect for each other. It’s the little things that make them work, the way his eyes will light up when she walks into a room, the way she can calm him down with just a look. And I know they probably don’t even notice themselves doing these things, but, as a, sometimes unwilling, witness, I know that if anyone has taught me how to love, it’s them. And I wish them nothing but happiness in their new life together, because if anybody deserves it, it’s them.” He smiled, as he finished, raising his glass to them. The room burst into applause as he took his seat, grinning across to his father and Melissa, as she laughed, tears streaming down her face, and he patted his back, pretending not be crying.

Later he stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching the smiling couples. They were either already married, reminiscing about their special days, the comfort and fondness that comes with being married shining through on their faces. Or they were young, carefree, thinking about their turns, when they too would make their commitments. Lydia twirled past gracefully with Jackson, past Danny, who was dimpling up at Ethan as he laughed at something Isaac was saying. Isaac looked up at Stiles then walked over, checking his phone.  
“What’s up?” Stiles asked.  
“The band’s running a bit late...” Isaac tapped at the screen nervously.  
“Oh yeah, your friends. What’re their names again?”  
“Erica and Boyd play the instruments, and Derek’s the singer but he’s here somewhere already.” He looked down at his screen again. “OK, they should be here in five minutes… Can you find Derek for me? I need to get to the entrance so they don’t get lost.”  
“Sure, what does he look like?” Isaac smirked, at that.  
“Trust me, you’ll know him when you see him.” He winked, then walked away, leaving Stiles there, slightly baffled. He scanned the room quickly, trying to find this elusive Derek person.  
“Hey.” He turned around, to see who it was, and proceeded to die, scream and jump inside as he came face to face with maybe the most good looking man he’d ever seen. Dark hair, light eyes, scruff, which Stiles usually hated but holy shit it looked so hot on him?   
“Er hi!” He waved awkwardly, instantly regretting it a second later.  
“I just wanted to say how amazing your speech was. It’s really obvious how much you care for Scott.” The man smiled cutely at him, and Stiles blinked slowly, trying not to pass out.  
“Oh! Thanks! I wasn’t sure how it would go down, but then I think it was OK, but I’m not sure if people were laughing to be polite, or if they were actually laughing with me, but then they might’ve also been laughing at me, and sometimes I babble when I’m nervous, like right now, you’re extremely attractive-“He covered his face with his hands, mentally cursing himself. He peeped through to find the guy looking at him bemusedly, raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m Stiles?” He offered, this time sticking his hand out. The guy shook it, then cleared his throat  
“I’m Derek, but you can call me extremely attractive again if you want.” Stiles narrowed his eyes jokingly, then laughed.  
“Let’s stick to Derek, before I get really embarrassing and whip out ‘stubble sex god’ or something.”  
“It’s good, but I’ve been calling you ‘sexy eyes’ in my head for most of the night, so I think I win at embarrassing.” Derek admitted, and did he just say what Stiles just thought he did??  
“Me?” He spluttered, flailing his hands. Derek blushed cutely, and seriously why was he allowed to be utterly adorable as well?  
“Yeah… Isaac pointed you out before but I forgot your name…”  
“Isaac? Oh! Are you… Are you Derek the singer??”   
“Maybe…”The tips of his ears went pink as he looked down, smiling.  
“Dude. Are you serious? You can sing as well?” Stiles stared at him wide eyed.  
“Hey Derek there you are! Are you ready?” Isaac slapped his back amicably, a beautiful couple at his elbow. “Hey stiles! This is Erica” She smiled at him, “And Boyd.” He nodded in his direction. “I see you’ve met Derek?”  
“I think I’m about to propose to Derek.” Stiles corrected him, sending him an over the top flirty wink.  
“Hey, take me out to dinner first!” Derek protested jokingly, putting his hands on his hips.  
“As interesting as this is, you guys have to perform!” Isaac rolled his eyes, ushering them towards the stage. “Maybe leave the marriage proposals until the end.” He called back to Stiles.

“Ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention please?” Isaac announced, through the mic. “So, tonight my good friends Derek, Boyd and Erica will be performing for us. I’ll hand you over now to Derek.” The guests clapped politely as Derek walked over to the mic.   
“God evening! First of all we’d love to congratulate the newlywed couple!” The guests clapped again, turning to look at Scott and Allison who were making goo goo eyes at each other again. “Scott actually personally chose this song today, and he would like to dedicate this song to Allison. This is Thinking Out Loud.”  
And of course it had to be the cheesiest, most cliché song in the world, but looking at them now, Stiles couldn’t think of anything that suited them better.  
And as Derek started singing, the first lines, of “When your legs don’t work like they used to before…”, and Jesus Christ, of course his voice was lovely as well, deep and soft, and looked at him from across the room, Stiles decided he wasn’t very bored anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> My second work! I really hope you enjoyed it, and kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
